


The original timeline

by EastOfEarth



Series: The future's past au [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, M/M, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEarth/pseuds/EastOfEarth
Summary: What happened to the original world?This is an extra for the story: The future's past.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: The future's past au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The original timeline

Hop's pov. 

Hop looked at the grave in front of him, too numb to care about the hard wind hitting him. He didn't want to feel anything anymore. His best friend, someone he cared about as his little sister, their little sister, was gone. Her body was found dead, hanging by the neck. 

Hop knew it wasn't a suicide, it couldn't have been. Even the police determined her death to be a murder. But who would cause this?  _ Why _ would someone do this? Gloria was loved by many, even after stepping down from her former position as the champion of Galar. 

_She was a hero, loved by many. Doing selfless acts, saving people from wild Pokemons. So why, why did someone kill her?! Why would someone do this?! What did she do wrong?! She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve this at all_ , Hop cried, slamming the ground with his first. His cried echoed in the forest where her grave was placed. He screamed, letting out all the anger he had pent-up. 

"Hop." Hop heard a familiar voice calling out to him. His skin turned cold as he knew immediately who it was. Hop hugged himself, avoiding any eye contact. 

_ Why is Victor here? _ Hop thought angrily, not wanting to see him. After Gloria's death, the two were a complete mess. Any mention of Gloria made them snap. It came to the point where Hop and Victor were too toxic around each other, so they had to break up. 

"Hop, we need to talk," Victor said. Hop heard him walking towards him and hugged himself even harder. 

"I don't want to talk," Hop muttered. "We broke up. There's nothing to add to it," he added. Hop's eyes widened as he was pulled into a hug. The warmth of Victor's body made him tear up again and he broke down. He turned around, facing Victor after a long time. He was also tearing up, but seemed like he was holding back. The two stayed like that for hours after that, keeping each other warm. 

  
  


Sonia's pov.

Hop isn't here again… Sonia thought sadly, drinking her tea. She looked at the picture of her and Gloria, her eyes tearing up. She wiped them off, holding in any upcoming sobs. Sonia remembered how devastated everyone looked after hearing the news. 

Especially Gloria's mum. The scream she let out haunted Sonia, who wanted to do the same when she found Gloria's body, hanging by the neck on a tall tree. Her lifeless eyes, the blood on her fingers, it was a terrifying sight to see. Especially when she had to be the one who brought Gloria's body to everyone. 

The police were suspicious of her at first, but fortunately she came out clean. Even so, finding the killer wouldn't bring Gloria back. Nothing would bring her back. 

Sonia gritted her teeth, wanting to breath some fresh air. She needed to clear her head or she wouldn't finish any of her work. Walking out of the lab, Sonia was shocked to see Leon and Nessa. 

Especially Nessa, who was supposed to be at her job. Nessa stopped Sonia before she could talk any further, pulling the girl into a tight hug. Sonia froze, not sure what to do. She looked at Leon, who looked as empty as Hop. Slowly, she accepted Nessa's hug, closing her eyes. 

After they finished hugging, Sonia let them in the lab. "Does anyone want coffee?" she asked. Nessa and Leon nodded. "So, why are you guys here?" Sonia asked, placing the cups down. 

"Are you alright? You haven't been yourself after… you know. Well, I can't say much about myself," Nessa asked, chuckling sadly at herself. "She was such a bright soul… she didn't deserve this," she continued. 

The three of them went quiet. There was a little bit of relief when Leon started talking. "I came here to talk about Hop… and I found something that had to do with Gloria's… yeah…" he trailed off. 

Sonia sat down. "Hop is at her grave. Victor is there too. He's doing better than last time, but he needs some time. Both him and Victor did know Gloria for almost their whole life," Sonia replied. 

Leon forced out a laugh. "Yeah, I remember Hop always telling me about Gloria before I met her. He sounded so happy, I even got a bit jealous. Now I could see why she's so important. She relieved me of my past job and actually encouraged me to become the next chairman. I was surprised by her way of fixing things as well," he said, a sad smile on his face. "She was like a younger or older sister to most of us, or a second daughter to Melony or Kabu," he added, closing his eyes. "I would be lying if I said that she didn't change Galar."

"She did. That's why she was such an important figure to Galar. I just hope she lived a happy life up there," Nessa said, drinking her coffee. Sonia could see her smile trembling and decided to do the next thing. 

Sonia sat next to Nessa, her hand on her girlfriend's knees as she looked at Leon. "So, what did you want to talk about? What did you find that may relate to Gloria?" she asked. Sonia felt her fingers intertwining with Nessa's and she held tightly to it. 

Leon placed a strange Pokemon on the table. It looked wounded, really wounded. It's small, green body was familiar to Sonia, who gasped when she realized the Pokemon. 

"That's Celebi! But why is it here?" she asked, looking at Leon. Leon shook his head, telling Sonia he wasn't sure either. 

Sonia held the Pokemon close to her, her eyes saddening. "I'll look for an answer, thank you, Leon," she said. 

Leon smiled and stood up. "I'll leave you two be. I need to go somewhere," he said. Sonia and Nessa waved goodbye as they looked at the Celebi in Sonia's arms. 

  
  


Leon's pov. 

Leon walked out, calling out his Charizard. "Hey Charizard, could you bring me to the grave?" he asked her. His Charizard nodded, spreading her wings as Leon climbed on her. Charizard flew to the gravestone, where Leon could see both his little brother and Victor. 

The two boys were sleeping near the grave, hand intertwined as they laid on each other. The champion coat was not placed far away, so Leon put it on them for some extra warmth. 

He sat down, looking at his little brother. It was obvious to Leon that Hop was the one who was affected the most, if Leon didn't count Gloria's mum along with it. He looked at the gravestone, lips pursed as he gripped his clothes tightly.

Leon would be lying if he didn't miss Gloria as well. To him, she was a sister he never had. Leon only hoped that Sonia would find the answer behind everything and put the weights off everyone's shoulder. 

"You're here too huh," he heard whispering. Raihan was behind him, along with Piers and Marnie. Marnie quickly joined the two sleeping boys, touching Gloria's gravestone as she placed her own sleeping bag next to it.

"Marnie wanted to sleep here for the night. She said she missed her best friend," Piers explained. Leon nodded. Raihan sat down, sighing. 

"Everything's such a mess. I still can't believe she's gone. And here I thought I would finally have a little sister and gush about her with you guys," he groaned. 

Leon couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You did take a lot of pictures with her. She even told me that she sees you as an older brother figure," he laughed. 

Raihan smiled a bit, hiding his eyes. "The kids are asleep, let's just head back. Can we stay by your house Piers?" he asked, slinging his hand around the rockstar. Leon joined with Raihan, laughing when Piers tried to push them away.

  
  


Marnie's pov. 

Watching the three adults leave, Marnie leaned against the gravestone. Her palm touched the cold stone, slowly forming into a fist. She gritted her teeth, her breath shaking. 

_ Why did you have to leave?  _


End file.
